


Undone Nights

by januarywren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, F/M/M, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Multi, No Slash, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rux, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, tfa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/pseuds/januarywren
Summary: Armitage knew, when Rey slid from the bed, what she was going to do.Who she was going to see.“He doesn’t understand you as I do, you know.”“He’s been inside my head,” Rey replied, her face turned toward the door still; waiting as attentively as she did for him when he was called to the upper deck.“He’s…he knows things that no one else does, things that I couldn’t -“ she tensed, her shoulders drawing taut, “I couldn’t ever tell anyone. You’ve -““Merely been inside you,” Armitage finished, rolling his lit cigarette through his fingers.TFA AU / Armitage longs for what he cannot have.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Undone Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a Viktor/Hermione (Harry Potter) story when this happened -
> 
> I don't know why, but I'm here for it. 🤠❤ 
> 
> I *love* stories where Rey plays a part in the First Order and leaves the Resistance behind. Or never joined. This will be two or three chapters and will have much less angst than Blue Days. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤❤

Armitage knew, when Rey slid from the bed, what she was going to do.

Who she was going to see.

“He doesn’t understand you as I do, you know.”

“He’s been inside my head,” Rey replied, her face turned toward the door still; waiting as attentively as she did for him when he was called to the upper deck. 

“He’s…he knows things that no one else does, things that I couldn’t -“ she tensed, her shoulders drawing taut. She was like a figure made from china, the same as his mother had collected, and displayed in an enormous grandfather clock. Armitage had longed to open the clock's door and smash every figure that he could., well into his adulthood “, I couldn’t ever tell anyone. You’ve -“

“Merely been inside you,” Armitage finished, rolling his lit cigarette through his fingers. He'd burned himself countless times as a teenager when he'd sneak into his father's room, and steal his favorite cigarettes from his nightstand.

No matter how many times his father cuffed him, he’d been drawn to them. The flick of his silver lighter made him shiver, the same as a dumb fucking moth to a flame.

That hadn’t changed, had it?

Armitage glanced at the little _padawan_ who’d just shared his bed, as her hair tumbled down her back, and she bore hickeys on her throat. She always whimpered when he suckled on her skin and left marks behind; ones that he never wanted her to hide. She was a pretty sight like that, her cheeks still pink from his attentions.

“Apprentice,” Rey corrected, looking over her shoulder at him. He was used to shielding his thoughts from Ren, less so with Rey. “You know that Ren is my Master, and he’s not a Jedi. Or a Sith,” she added, her tone terribly serious after she'd been keening and thrashing beneath him, only moments ago. 

His lips quirked upward.

The little _apprentice_ that Ren had found on Jakku, during one of the First Order’s raids, had a very black and white view of the world, something that Armitage had quickly learned. She would have been eaten alive in the Resistance, as they sold her on false promises, and turned her into a weapon for them. It wasn’t a family, but a bloody organization the same that the First Order was.

None of their members had been lied to or coaxed into believing they were a family. They were willing servants for the Supreme Leader's orders, from the generals that carried out his rule to the stormtroopers that served as battle fodder. Armitage knew his place, the same as the others did, and soon, Rey would learn her place too.

"The Jedi, the Sith," Armitage took a long drag from his cigarette while holding her gaze. "It's all the same to me, _ma petite puce_.” 

His little flea: the only one who scoffed at his medals, for the little portions they were worth, and who he had tamed by feeding exotic fruit by hand. He'd watched as nectar dripped down her chin, and she nipped at his fingertips as if she were feral.

Feeling the stinging marks, she’d left behind on his skin, perhaps she was.

He’d been fascinated since he laid eyes on her, when Ren descended down the ramp, with the girl in his arms. She was a filthy scavenger with the Force, of all things, burning through her veins. He would have wanted her had she been a mere girl alone, for the simple fact that Ren sought to possess her. He kept his apprentice on a leash, one that the former scavenger knew how to slip free from.

His little flea was shameless in having both of them if only to linger in their shadow. Armitage knew how she feared to be alone, clinging to him or her Master as if she were a child. In many ways, she was, until Armitage had tasted her anger; after he fucked her where Ren could see.

It had been thrilling, knowing that he was the first one to have her, the first one to enthrall her -

It was everything that Armitage wanted, and more.

She’d flung him into a wall then, beautiful tears running down her cheeks. “I thought you wanted me,” she’d croaked, before running free.

Ren had caught her while she tried to steal his Tie-fighter, above all things, and she’d been sequestered for weeks afterward in his quarters. Armitage had yearned for her, the silly girl that she was, and he’d waited outside her door with a single fruit in his pocket.

They hadn't been apart after she had let him in -

Except for when Ren called her, almost always after he had finished fucking her. Armitage knew she trained with his spend on her thighs, and a trail of hickeys across her skin, a sight that must have enraged the knight. It was enrapturing, a beautiful truth that made him want to believe in the divine.

He was well aware of how Ren's rages had worsened and recognized the bitterness in his voice when they addressed one another. Ren couldn't forbid his apprentice from fucking him, the same as he couldn't force her to stay in his quarters again. Not if he wanted his apprentice's respect, her affection -

They both circled the former scavenger like she was the sun, and they, her willing servants.

And she was the innate warmth that radiated from her more than either of them had ever known. Phasma had laughed herself sick, when she brought a bottle of brandy to Armitage’s room, and asked him if he was fucking the girl - the scavenger - the _lovely_ apprentice -

“ _Yes_.”

“ _Why_?” Phasma asked bluntly. Neither of them had ever minced their words with one another, ever since they had become friends at the Academy. “ _You know that she belongs to Ren_.”

There were certainly easier women to fuck, as the First Order turned a blind eye to the officer's indulgences. Some enticed pleasure spies to their side while keeping their wives in their quarters, while others still, visited brothels in filthy hordes. Armitage could have taken anyone beneath him, yet he had wanted the very one he shouldn't have.

  
“ _She wanted me then_ ,” Armitage replied, “ _and she wants me still_.”

It was enough for him; a truth that Phasma knew, as she’d arched her brow at him. Her features were haughty and cold, the same as his were.

“ _You’re a fool_.”

‘That I am,’ Armitage thought, using the same words to his friend.

Bazine had asked nothing from him, knowing their relationship was a matter of pleasure alone. It was something that he knew that Rey would never understand, as she came with his name on her lips, and her arms wound about his neck. She reveled in their closeness, letting nothing come between them -

Except for Ren.

He leaned across the silk sheets and placed his hand on her thin shoulder. "Leave then, if you wish," Armitage murmured, blowing smoke against her tan skin. She was losing color from the sun, her freckles fading as she became pale like the rest of them, especially him. "Your _Master_ has a conference with our Supreme Leader soon.”

Rey shivered lightly and turned back toward him. "May," she hesitated a moment, her tongue darting out to wet her pink lips. "May I stay here, then?"

As if he would allow her anywhere else.

“Of course.”

She was more than anyone knew, the Supreme Leader included.

He let her curl into his hold and smiled as she pressed her face against his shoulder. He knew full well that the meeting had been delayed, the Supreme Leader intending to convene with Ren and himself, in person the following week.

'Stay with me,' Armitage thought, tracing circles across her back. She was everything that he had wanted as a boy and nothing that he deserved as a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me: https://januarywren.wixsite.com/januarywren 🌹 
> 
> https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹
> 
> and ask for me my discord! 🌹
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly! 🦝🖤


End file.
